The overall purpose of the Administrative Core of the Cardiopulmonary Vascular Biology COBRE is to facilitate the research activities and career development of junior investigators who will go on to successfully apply for independent research support and become independent investigators. These objectives will be met by a comprehensive program of mentored individual research projects plus a career development curriculum. The objectives of the Administrative Core are: 1. The Administrative Core will provide junior investigators with structures for mentoring, career development training, and administrative support. 2. The Administrative Core will identify pilot investigators and will arrange for mentoring and career development support as they begin to develop research programs in the cardiopulmonary field. 3. The Administrative Core will identify and add new junior investigators, as junior investigators become independent researchers. 4. The Administrative Core will organize meetings of Mentoring, Executive, Internal Advisory, and External Advisory Committees, weekly COBRE meetings, and the annual COBRE research symposium. 5. The Administrative Core will manage consortium agreements with collaborating institutions. 6. The Administrative Core will collect data for formative and summative evaluations of junior and pilot investigator progress. The overall objective of the Cardiopulmonary Vascular Biology COBRE will be attained by a program of mentored research with talented junior investigators teamed with expert faculty mentors with extensive mentoring experience and productive and well-equipped laboratories. Progress toward independence of junior investigators will be monitored, using well-defined benchmarks of progress. The Administrative Core is critical to organization, scheduling, and facilitation and documentation of progress toward research independence described below.